


Wrecked (Part 3)

by rockhoochie



Series: Wrecked [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: The fun continues...





	Wrecked (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, contains graphic porn gifs (credit to the owners/creators)

A shiver zipped through you as you waited, perched on your hands and knees, aftershocks continuing to quiver through your entire body. You knew he was drinking in the sight of you; your florid skin, the sheen of sweat that made the dips and valleys of your back appear to shimmer,  the way your entrance glistened and pulsed with anticipation. 

His hands ran over the supple flesh of your ass, over the small of your back, across your shoulders and down until he grasped your forearms. Dean pushed and pinned you down as he dragged his tongue along your spine, to the nape of your neck, blunt teeth grazing just under your ear.

“So goddamn beautiful…”

Dean released his grip for a millisecond, lining up at your entrance. Your body bucked instinctively, eagerly, once he pushed the flared head of his thick cock into your waiting cunt.

“How rough you want it, Y/N?” He didn't give you time to answer as he slid in with resolve, burying himself so deep you saw stars. He kept his pace slow but pointed, barely sliding out before pounding back in, making your body jerk forward and pushing a fervent grunt from your throat with every thrust.

“That all you got?” you taunted, wrapping your calves around his thighs, feeling your ass jounce as his skin slapped against it. You gripped the sheets, bracing yourself for what you knew was coming. “Come on, Winchester...fuck me like you mean it.”

You could practically see the wicked grin on his face.

“You asked for it, sweetheart.”

Dean released his hold on you with a growl, delivering a swift hard smack on your ass before he dug into your hips and began a relentless attack on your dripping pussy.

Thank God Sam invested in noise-cancelling headphones. Thank God you were in an underground bunker - anyone who would have heard the blaring cacophony of noises coming from the two of you would've called the cops. The bed shook, headboard hammering against the concrete wall, nothing but a continuous wail flying from your lungs as Dean fucked you hard, fast, and with everything he had.

“Fuckin' love this, don't you Y/N? Taking my cock so good...feel goddamn amazing, so fucking tight and wet for me…”

You loved that you could bring this out of him - the fierceness, the savagery, the way he would converge every feral, barbarous emotion he held within himself and transform it into raw, white hot passion.

The bliss began to gather in your belly, your insides trembling and clenching as Dean drove you on the path to detonation. Your own fingers drew to your clit like a magnet, pressing and circling as he continued his assault.

“Feels good doesn’t it, playing with yourself while I'm ramming my dick inside you? Such a dirty little girl…”

“Dean,” you gasped, the feel of your own touch and his relentless pounding against your g-spot jolting through you. “That's it, yes...fuck my tight little pussy, gonna make me fucking come…”

“Gonna come for me, Y/N? Let me feel it, wanna feel that sweet cunt coming all over my fucking cock…”

Any sound your body wanted to make was silenced, choked back by the onslaught of pleasure that swelled through you, saturating your entire being as your orgasm rocked you to your core. Blood rushed to your ears, making the slap of his skin against yours and his incoherent mutterings sound like a distant echo. All you could do was drown in it, letting your body still while he fucked you through it, your walls gripping him like a vice.

Dean slowed his rhythm as you came down, your chest heaving, your lips and throat so dry from panting it was a struggle to swallow. He leaned over you, covering the back of your neck with hot open-mouthed kisses.

You whimpered as he pulled out of you, the sound of his strained, heavy breaths filling the room.

“Turn over for me,” he urged, “Let me look at you.”

You rolled on to your back, immediately ensnared by the darkened olive eyes that met yours. Dean hovered over you for a moment, gazing at you with equal parts reverence and hunger before his plush lips caught yours in a deep, impassioned kiss. You breathed in his ragged, almost desperate moans, brushing your fingers along the scruff on his jaw while his solid, pulsing cock pressed against your sex.

Reaching between your bodies, you took hold of his length, urging him to penetrate you again.

“Need you, Dean,” you purred against his lips. “Want you fill me up.”

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
